The present invention relates to an industrial system for measuring a physical quantity (such pressure, temperature and the like) related, for example, to a process and/or plant.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an industrial measuring system, which allows, for example, performing the remote programming of one or more industrial transmitters using detachable reading/programming means that can be placed remotely from said industrial transmitters.
Many systems for measuring a physical quantity of an industrial process and/or application are known in the state of the art.
Common measuring systems generally adopt one or more industrial transmitters for detecting the industrial physical quantity to be measured and for transmitting data and/or signals to a receiving control unit. So, industrial transmitters are placed at a desired point of the industrial process or plant and they report to the user the measurement of the monitored physical quantity.
It is also known that, generally, industrial transmitters need to be programmed during their operation, for example in order to perform adjustments that allow to perform the measurement of the monitored physical quantity with the requested accuracy. For example, in case of pressure measurements of an industrial fluid, zero and span adjustments are commonly performed. For this aim, reading/programming devices (often called xe2x80x9ccalibration metersxe2x80x9d) are generally used. Commonly, they are fixed either directly on the transmitter itself or generally immediately downstream of it for performing this kind of programming. This fact entails disadvantages in their installations and considerable difficulties in their use, since, very often, said industrial transmitters are not in positions which can be easily accessed by users. This entails all important increase of the installation and maintenance costs of the whole industrial measuring system.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a system for measuring a physical quantity, related to an industrial process and/or plant, which adopts one or more reading/programming devices that can be installed in a remote position with respect to the corresponding industrial transmitter.
Within the scope of this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide a system for measuring a physical quantity, related to an industrial process and/or plant, which adopts one or more reading/programming devices which can be remotely supplied.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for measuring a physical quantity, related to an industrial process and/or plant, which adopts one or more reading/programming devices that use a standard communications protocol.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for measuring a physical quantity, related to an industrial process and/or plant, which adopts one or more reading/programming devices which can be easily adapted to conventional industrial transmitters with an high level of reliability.
Thus the present invention provides an industrial system for measuring a physical quantity comprising:
first means for detecting said physical quantity and for transmitting first data and/or signals related to said physical quantity;
second means for receiving said first data and/or signals, said second means being connected to said first means through one or more data/signal transmission lines;
third means for reading said first data and/or signals and for programming said first means, said third means being detachable from said means and fixable in a remote position from said first means.